Secretly My God
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: It was wrong, but their hearts didn't care. SamxDean


**Secretly My God**

With just one look of his hair line, he was mesmerized. Dean was losing it. How could he have these thoughts of this beautiful angel before him, his own brother. Dean shouldn't have noticed, he shouldn't been paying attention, but he did. Yes, he was deeply fond of his little brother. The more Sam moved the more his shirt would ride up. The mere sight of it aroused him, he couldn't let his brother see what he was doing to him, so he stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower Sammy" he said as he pulled off his shirt and shut the door. If he had looked back behind him he would of seen the look of lust Sam had given him.

Sam couldn't help but look at that chiselled back. The back of a god he had thought, he dreamed of running his hands down it, and caressing the muscles that rippled beneath the skin. He knew it was wrong to have these thoughts of his older brother. His whole life, he was taught right and wrong, and this was defiantly wrong. So many dreams, so many wishes, and they all ranged around on man, Dean. Secretly his god.

The hot water steamed against Deans body. How could he refuse him, if there was anything in the world right then and there that he could have, that would have been his brother. His kin, his blood. What a sin it would be. He couldn't help it, Sammy could always move him the right way, the little things that he does and the little play fights they have. He sighed.

Secretly he knew he was flirting with Sammy. If only Sam knew. He leaned against the wall for support as he became slightly dizzy of the thought of becoming his brothers lover. How he wished Sam knew. He shut the water off, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked out the bathroom door.

There sitting on the bed was Sam, he looked up for a moment and then back down, after about 5 seconds later Sam's head shot up towards Dean; soaking up the scene of a wet Dean standing before him. Sam couldn't help it, he had to lick his lips. The scene was just to good. At that moment he didn't care if Dean saw him starring longer than someone was supposed to.

Dean was delighted to know that his brother was staring at him, longer then he was supposed to, he saw the look that filtered into Sam's eye, and the way he licked his lips was seductive. Right then and there he knew Sam felt something for him. Dean was debating in his head weather or not he should seduce Sam right then and there, or just plain not do it and ignore the look he received.

"What if I'm reading the signs wrong?" he thought

"You not" replied his inner voice.

"Oh really, how would you know?"

"Because I know"

"No you don't, you moron"

"(sigh) Dude, you just called yourself a moron"

"No I didn't, I called you a moron"

"Yes, that means yourself a moron, because I am you"

"Fine whatever"

"You should seduce him"

"No I shouldn't"

"Yes you should, you always wanted it, even when you were kids"

"So it's wrong"

"So who cares?"

"I care"

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have those seductive thoughts about him"

"…….."

"Lost for words are we?"

"No"

"yeah, sure"

"okay Dean listen to me carefully" started the voice " you want it, he wants it, so it's all good, now go over there and seduce!"

"Okay but what the worst thing that could happen?"

"he hates you for the rest of your life, your dad finds out, you stop talking to each other, you get sent to the fiery pits of-----"

"Alright already I get it"

"good"

"I'm going to do it"

"good luck"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

When Dean came back from the land of the dead, Sam was waving his hand in his face. "hello, Dean are you in there?" Dean grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. He had this predatory look in his eye. Some would be afraid of this but Sam, he liked it and he desperately wanted to devour it all in right now.

"Sammy" Dean whispered seductively in Sam's ear; Sam shivered in delight. "D-Dean" Sam whispered " What are you doing?" Sam stuttered with a blush. "What we've always wanted Sammy" he said as he moved Sam closer to the bed. He pushed Sam down lightly as he straddled his finely carved hips. "D-Dean" Sam stuttered out. "Shhh Sammy" Dean said putting a finger up to his lips.

Dean lowered his head until his lips met in a chaste kiss with Sam's. Sam leaned into the kiss wanting more. "Sammy" Dean murmured against Sam's lips " I've wanted this for so long" and pushes in further against Sam's toned body. "Me too Dean" Sam said breathlessly. Dean pulled back and looked at his little brother. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were slightly parted, his breathing was erotic.

"Please Dean" Sam said as he looked at his half naked brother. "Please what Sammy?", "please…." Sam repeated again. "Sammy what?" Dean knew what his brother wanted but for the hell of it, he decided to play stupid. Sam knew what Dean was doing, it was pissing him off, he wanted it badly and he wanted it now.

Sam lashed out, gripping Deans shoulder hard. "Inside me now!!" he said through clenched teeth. Dean smirked and ripped his towel off, showing his package to Sam. Inside Sam's mind he was screaming "Holy Fuck!" Dean smirked "Like what you see Sammy?" Sam didn't respond, he just looked at it numbly and slowly nodded his head "good" Dean as he moved closer to Sam.

He pushed Sam back on the bed, and straddled him, licking his lips in delight. They were both going to enjoy this. Dean reached out and slowly unbuckled Sam's jeans, in doing so Dean lent forward and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

Dean soon discarded his pant's after letting go Sammy's mouth, he took refuge on the younger's neck, he found where the pulse was beating, and he began to nip, lick and suck. Bringing a throaty moan from Sam, Dean's lips moved lower kissing every inch of his brother's chest before he took one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, he sucked and licked at it, making it hard. While doing this Dean's hand moved it's way to the rim of Sam's black boxers. One hand lipped in and gently stroked Sam's throbbing member.

Sam arched his back as his breath caught in his throat. "Dean" he moaned out, at hearing this Dean moved down and lowered down his boxer's until they hit the floor, before Dean was Sam's other ego, his companion. Dean licked his lips at the size. Sam was slightly bigger than him. "Oh I like, I like a lot" Dean said Sam flushing a brilliant red.

"Dean" Sam stressed out bucking his hips upward, Dean gave a light hearted chuckle. Dean bent forward, holding Sam in his grip as he slowly licked the tip of his cock, causing Sam to whimper in pleasure. Dean took him in his mouth, holding Sam's hips down firmly, Dean began to move in a slow rhythmic beat. Sam's breathe soon became heavy, as he could feel himself coming closer to his climax, he came in Dean's mouth, with a moan he went rigid on the bed.

Dean lapped Sam up, whipping the excess cum that had escaped his mouth up with his tongue, Sam had tasted better than he would've expected. " You okay Sammy?" Dean whispered, as he moved forward, to kiss him, nut before he took those luscious lips with his he heard Sam reply "Yeah I am great!" he rasped out, before Dean kissed him passionately. At this moment they didn't give a hoot that they were brothers.

When air was an issue, they split apart, Dean heard Sam whisper "Take me Dean"

Dean had thought he has heard wrong. "pardon?" he said, Sam glared at him. "Take me Dean" he said a bit louder, Dean didn't need anything else to be said. Sam turned on his stomach. Dean kissed below the back of Sam's ear, as he pushed one finger in. Sam arched up at the intrusion. After a few minutes, Dean entered another one and another after that, when Sam gave the affirmative with a nod, Dean removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sam's entrance. He slowly pushed in , Dean moaned at the warmth, and the tightness. Sam moaned in pleasure and pain.

They rocked together in passion , the blood between then forgotten as they were lost in each other. Sam and Dean moaned as they felt the pull in their stomachs tighten, simultaneously they came moaning each other's name. Dean and Sam flopped on the bed, Sam on his stomach, Dean on his back, Dean pulled out and leaned up to whisper in Sam's ear.

"I love you Sammy"

"I love you too Dean"

**The End**


End file.
